


Learning

by Sinkme



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Post Avengers (Movie), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkme/pseuds/Sinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't come fast and it didn't come easy, but eventually they learn to read each other. Each chapter will focus on a different character and examine how the other characters learned to read him/her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> I have a chapter planned for each character listed but I'm open to prompts or suggestions if anyone feels like sharing!

They learn to read his hands. 

He’s still nervous, almost twitchy, but how he uses his hands says a lot about how he’s feeling. It makes him very easy to read but that doesn’t mean he’s easy to understand. 

He’ll wring his hands if he feels uncomfortable. He fiddles with his glasses when he’s irritated and trying to work out a problem. 

If his hair is more tousled than usual it means he’s been running his hands through it and he’s worried or anxious about something. 

Tony gets him a stress ball as a joke but they know when they see him squeezing it that he’s on the edge and desperately trying to regain control.

Despite his displays he’s surprisingly reserved about what he’s feeling and talks about it even less than Tony. 

He has a pattern he taps out with his fingers and the speed at which he runs through it dictates his emotional level.

Fast means he’s nervous or trying to work through a hard problem. He never uses it when he’s angry because he’ll stumble through the taps and get angrier when it doesn’t work. 

An easy pace shows that he might be bored, or trying to keep from laughing at something that one of them has done. 

It’s not so surprising that his hands are steadiest in the most stressful of times. 

His work as a doctor translates well to their ragtag group and he picks up field medicine quickly, moving from teammate to teammate, bandaging wounds, splinting bones, and checking head injuries. All the while with steady hands.

They can see the shock when they tell him that the Other Guy has steady hands too. 

At one time or another the big guy has caught each of them and kept them tucked safely to his chest before placing them down gently and well out of the way of any danger. 

His fingers tap out the pattern quickly while he tries to think over the implications of that, but they all see it, and they hold his hand and give it a squeeze to pass on their strength for those times when he lent his to them.


	2. Clint

They learn to read his face. 

It’s not easy but his years as a sniper have taught him to hold the rest of his body, even his voice, completely still so they have to work with what they’re given. 

Once they get used to it they find he’s surprisingly expressive. 

In his own way. 

The first things they recognize are the things they’re immediately concerned with. So they quickly figure out that when he squints his eyes and gnashes his teeth it means he’s holding himself back from punching someone. 

When lines form between his eyes he’s either worried or in pain. Possibly both. 

Later they pick up on the subtler tells. 

He’ll bite his cheek if he’s trying not to laugh and he’ll tilt his head back to look up when he wishes he was somewhere else. 

His face will go scarily blank if a joke or comment goes too far and dredges up something he didn’t want to think about. 

Sometimes he’ll unconsciously scratch his ear if he’s uncomfortable but that’s rare. 

They never do figure out what he does when he lies but it doesn’t bother them.

He says a lot with his eyes and every emotion he displays is surprisingly deep. 

They light up in amusement, usually when Tony does something to piss off Natasha. His eyes twinkle with mischievousness and they learn to recognize that one quickly as well because he has a fun-loving side to rival Tony. 

There’s sympathy and understanding when Steve or Thor or Bruce feels out of place and strength and love- yes love- for Natasha when she needs reminding of why they’re on the team. 

His focus is razor sharp when they’re in the field and his eyes glint with satisfaction on the ride back. 

That focus is something they all depend on- it is with great affection that they call him 'Hawk' when they're on down time, and if his eyes smile just a little bit more, they tactfully remain silent.


End file.
